BLVE Reacts
by Elementor
Summary: Just a short little story with Team BLVE.


**Hello fanfiction readers. This will be a special story because of the newest DeathBattle Yang Xiao Long vs. Tifa Lockhart. I talked it over with Oathkeeper0317 and k wolf omega and they agreed with me. This story is a reaction story. My reaction story will have Yang in bruises and mabye a a couple of bandages from the fight. The story will tell the rest. I don't know when this will go up, so please don't get mad. This story will have a flashback. I might skip some parts. I don't own anything except my oc's.**

We find team BLVE, and RWBY outside at the tree and talking about the things they did in their past . "So that is how I got this scar on my right hand." Barrett finished his story which they were all impressed. "So you stopped an entire pack of beowulf and ursa from hurting your family. Impressive." Yang said. They all turned to Yang to see a bandage under her right eye. "Looks like I am not the only one with a scar." Barrett smirked while pointing towards the bandage. "Yang what happened to you?" Ruby asked concerned. "Oh, this. I got it when I was looking for someone at a bar." Yang answered. "Tell us more." Elementor asked in his grey cloak." "Well, it went like this." Yang started the story.

"I was walking towards a bar to get some information and the guy that was letting people in was a little rude, so I taught him a thing or two." Yang began. "I am already starting to like this story." Barrett said which got him shushed by everyone while Yang continued on. "After that, I walked in and asked the bartender lady for strawberry sunrise with no ice. Then the bartender hopped over the counter and said something like go somewhere else." "Thisss story isss getting interesting." Victoria hissed. "We didn't even get to the good part. Now where was I." Yang thought.

 _Flashback, (this is the battle part. The end of the battle will have Yang finishing the story)_

"So no sunrise." Yang said while getting Ember Celica ready to fight. Then Yang and Tifa both ran at each other with Yang throwing a punch and Tifa throwing a fire kick which canceled each other. Yang then started to attack with Tifa fighting back as well. Yang then said "Having fun? I sure am." And Tifa saying "don't mock me." While throwing more fire kicks and punches.

Yang then blasted her back over the counter but with her landing perfectly. Tifa then spotted Premium Heart. Yang then threw a chair where Tifa was but missed. Tifa then picked up the counter while saying "Warm up's over." While throwing the counter at Yang making her blow it to bits. "I'm going to blow you out of the water." Tifa said before blasting Yang with Premium Heart throuh a couple of walls.

Tifa caught up with Yang and said "Had enough?" Yang then got up, showing some blood on her face. She then tossed some ammo in the air to reload Ember Celica and saying "Not even close." Tifa then shot fireballs at Yang who dodged them and fired back. Yang then shot herself forward towards Tifa. Tifa then used her skill and her materia to keep up her assault while saying "Your going down." While kicking Yang down to the floor.

 _Flashback end,_

"Then what happened?" Elementor asked in his grey cloak filled with excitement of what he was hearing. "Maybe if you be quiet, she will tell usss." Victoria hissed also excited from the story. "Well then this girl used her magic to create a giant icicle and launched it right at me." Yang said. "I did destroy the icicle with a few shards flying everywhere. One shard hit the girl." Yang continued. "I have to study this sometime." Lance said with the others shushing him.

Yang then continued on with her story and said "Then there was this giant slot machine and somehow, she became stronger with it. I'll tell you, she pulled off some attacks." Making everyone listen more closely. "But, she made one mistake." Yang said. "Did she do it?" Elementor asked. "She messed with my hair when she used her second to last attack." Yang answered making everyone's mouth drop. "I then taught her a big lesson about me." Yang said. "What did you do?" Barrett asked. "I left her unconscious for like a few hours, maybe days." Yang responded. "That is the Yang we know." Elementor said with everyone nodding.

"That is how I got these bruises." Yang said. "Well I think this has been fun, but I think it's time to get some rest." Lance suggested with everyone nodding. Everyone then got up and left but Elementor was pulled back by Yang. "Yes Yang?" Elementor asked nervously. "Listen Elementor, if Ruby ever gets into a situation like this, just watch out for her, ok?" Yang asked. Elementor nodded and said "I will." Then they all headed back to their dorms for the night.

 **Well, here it is. I know this came out weeks after the DeathBattle, but I was busy with other stuff. Tell me what you thought. Go read Oathkeeper0317's version of this in his story 'Misadventures of Team GRAY.' And I know in DeathBattle, one person gets killed, but I am not about that in my stories. This will probably be the only time I do this. If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews. As always, this has been Elementor and teams RWBY and BLVE going with the wind and beyond.**

 **RWBY & BLVE: See you guys(guysss) later.**


End file.
